This proposal seeks to obtain funds to purchase a Typhoon Trio Imager. Such imagers allow the capture, image construction, quantitative analyses, and production of publication images from numerous forms of molecular, biological, and biochemical experiments, including but not limited to Southern and northern blots, DNA binding assays, DNA footprinting, protein gels, and immunoblots. The Typhoon Trio is able to perform these operations on autoradiographic, chemiluminescent, and fluorescent medias, allowing rapid and efficient quantitation of the data generated. The Typhoon Trio allows multiple parameters to be analyzed in a single experiment. Technologies ranging from Southern and northern blotting, EMSA, DNA footprinting, multi-color immunoblotting, two-dimensional separations, to thin layer chromatography will be imaged and quantitated using the Typhoon Trio. In this application, a user group of 18 productive laboratories in five departments has been assembled. The research activities of this group is broad and includes investigation into the regulation of the immune response in infectious disease, autoimmunity, mechanisms of bacterial and viral pathogenesis, development and fertility, genome integrity and gene regulation, human inherited diseases and metabolic disorders, mental retardation, muscle regeneration, vaccine development, and vision disorders. Broadly, these areas of investigation are aimed at understanding and finding cures for cancer, infectious disease, treating childhood and adult inherited diseases, and muscle wasting. The high through put of the instrumentation, the short set up and training time, and the quality of the data produced by the Typhoon Trio will increase the scientific productivity of this diverse group of investigative teams.